Of Love and Drugs
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: YoBling, what I think should happen next week, reted M for language and next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them wish I did

Author's note: Just a one shot of what I think should happen next week. But it will be split into two chapters.

Grissom had just told him what his options were, either take the suspension or be fired. Walking out of the lab he punched the side of his truck leaving a dent in the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cath, now's not the time."

"Maybe not," chuckling to try to ease his pain, "but that's my truck."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I just, never mind I have no right to burden you with this."

"Look I can pretend I'm not pissed, but I have never lied to you. Though I am pissed I still know you didn't do it, but I can't just vouch for you. The drugs yeah they piss me off, the fact you didn't come to me hurts though."

She was making sense and he knew it, he should have turned to her she would have him. Looking her in the eye for the first time since the beginning of the case he began to sob leaning against her truck, but soon found himself being pulled to the ground and felt her push his head to her chest in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shhh. We'll find who really did this. You have to promise me one thing though before I'll go in and get Nick and Greg on your side."

Turning his face into her he whispered on her bare chest.

"What?"

"Get help, you have a serious problem. I'll give you the number of the guy who helped me get rid of my problem."

"You had a problem?"

"Coke, Lindsay was little and Eddie left me with her, a Coke problem, and twenty bucks. One thing had to give."

Heading into the lab she watched him drive away. She passed Grissom and when she didn't speak he knew she had talked to Warrick and was pissed. Going into DNA she found Nick and Greg standing there waiting for results.

"When you all finish, I need to see both of you in my office. Whatever you do don't let Grissom know."

When Greg and Nick walked into Catherine's office they found her crying softly at her desk, Nick knew he had been hurt by all this with Warrick but had never stopped to think how Cath would feel, they all knew she loved him and this wasn't fair to her.

"Cath, you okay?"

Nick was the first to speak, Greg just stood there looking like he could cry too.

"Yeah, lock the door."

After the boys had sat she began to tell them her plan. After she had finished Greg finally found his voice.

"So he agreed to get help, and we are going behind Gil's back and doing anything necessary to find Warrick innocent?"

"No to find the truth whatever it is, even if it isn't what we want, God forbid."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them wish I did

Author's note: Sorry about the wait I had it written, but a lot of shit happened in my life. I'm back now though and working on a new 'what if' story.

For the next two weeks Catherine, Nick, and Greg all worked behind Grissom's back to clear Warrick's name all the while Warrick himself tried to clear his body and mind. It had been two weeks and he hadn't touched a thing, for the first time in a long time he shaved and truly cleaned himself up.

"Catherine, the DA says the evidence is enough, Warrick's off the hook. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Gil, it doesn't matter you doubted me, but the fact you lost faith in him is what hurt. It hurt all of us."

Turning out the door she flipped out her phone and dialed Warrick's number hoping to tell him the good news but he didn't answer. Meanwhile, waiting on Catherine's front porch he felt like a teenage boy again. Normally he wouldn't be here to discuss something like this, but being a Tuesday he knew Lindsay would be staying at her aunt's and then straight to school. When Catherine pulled in the driveway she felt a sigh of relief there he was sitting on her steps cleaned up and with roses. Not high with a dozen bottles in his hand. Getting out of her Tahoe Catherine looked him in the eyes giving him a look that sent a surge of relief through his body. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and took off running wrapping her arms around him, leaning into his ear she began to whisper.

"Your free, we, me and the guys, we did it."

Breaking into tears he just held her, looking into her eyes he took a chance and kissed her, but instead of deepening the kiss she too his hand and lead him inside. Sitting him on the couch she went into the kitchen and brought him back a glass of water.

"These," handing her the roses, "are for you."

"Those weren't necessary, but thank you."

After laying them on the table she moved over and sat by him on the couch.

"Listen Cath, I'm sorry about earlier I was just so relieved."

Taking his glass and setting it beside her roses, she scooted so she could look him in the eye.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry about."

Leaning in she kissed him and before he could respond she deepened the kiss, reaching up and letting the clip she had in her hair fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her he ran his fingers through her now loosely curled hair. Pulling back she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Follow me."

She hadn't said much but it was all he needed to hear. Standing up she lead him towards her bedroom, he followed. Once in there she took the situation into her hands and put her lips to his once again pushed him until his knees hit the edge of the bed and forced him to lie back. Pulling her shirt over her head she asked him the one question he had been dreading in his mind.

"Do you have anything?"

Here was a beautiful woman he had only dreamed about straddling him shirtless, and it was all about to be over.

"No."

Reaching into her nightstand she solved the problem. After all clothing had been removed he decided he wanted to be in charge when this finally happened, flipping her he balanced just above her entrance. Capturing her lips he thrust into her with a fervor that could only be caused by many lonely nights thinking about what was actually happening now. Allowing her to be on top again he kissed her lips and then laid back and watched her ride him with the skill he knew she had danced with all those years before, watching her smile at him while grinding herself onto her erection was a bigger turn on then the actual action she was performing. Feeling her tighten around him, he began to reach his climax. Peaking at the same time she kissed him again and settled onto his chest, for what she hoped would be many more nights of peaceful sleep.


End file.
